Sarah
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: A new family moves in next door to the ParkerNichols household. When the girl next door get's invovled with Drake can she secretly confide in Josh without the other brother finding out? When her secrets are revealed can the boys prevent her from moving?
1. The Girl Next Door

Sarah (revised and edited edition)

The Girl Next Door

It was the fall of Drake and Josh's junior year of high school. Josh was content in his relationship with Mindy, and Drake was playing the field as usual. He didn't care much, another hot girl on his arm any given night. Not to mention the fact that his band was progressing at a rapid fire pace, he was to say the least content.

It was a warm Saturday in San Diego, both boys were content in their room. Drake strumming away on his guitar, Josh IM'ing Mindy concocting plans for their next date.

"Hey Drake I think the Oggdenburgs are moving." Josh stated enthusiastically as he looked out the tiny window next to the computer desk.

"What you sure?" Drake asked running to look out the window while somehow managing to get stuck between his bed and the computer chair. "Josh you boob would you move the chair?" Drake questioned hitting Josh upside the head. Josh in return scowled at him.

"Wow, your right they really are moving." Drake stated as he watched the older couple load mammoth amounts of junk into a moving truck.

"Told ya!" Josh yelled as he turned around to face the computer screen. "Now if you'd excuse me I have a very important date with an online game."

Drake shrugged and went back to playing his guitar.

"Hey,Josh, I'm going to head out to band practice. I'll be home in an hour or so." Drake said as he grabbed his guitar and headed out the bedroom door. Josh content with his set plans with Mindy grabbed a soda out of the mini fridge and played gamesphere.

"I'm back." Drake announced a few hours later as he placed his guitar down and grabbed a bag of chips out of Josh's hands.

"Hey, I was eating those." Josh yelled as Drake just walked over to his bed.

"You can stand to loose a few pound...HOLY SNOT!" Drake gasped as he ran towards the window.

"What? What is it? Let me see move over." Josh questioned as he tried to push Drake out of the way. "Hey there's nothing there you buffoon." Josh exclaimed knocking Drake aside the head.

"Real pretty girl..." Drake mumbled fixed on the entrance of the Oggdenburgs old house.

"Drake this is not the time to..."Josh started just as Drake grabbed his face and truned it to reveal an attractive girl in the window across from theirs. "Drake you were right. ACK I can't be looking at this I'm dating Mindy." Josh said covering his eyes and running back to the gamesphere.

"Yeah, you can't, but I can." Drake said grabbing teh binoculars off of his bed.

"Drake, in some countries that's considered stalking." Josh said from the couch.

"Yeah, but not if I don't get caught." Drake said continuing to look across at the new girl next door.

For the next half hour Drake was captivated by watching her. She was about 5'5'' and not overtly skinny. She had dark brown hair that fell just a little below her shoulders from what Drake could tell she had really nice green eyes. NOt only that but she was decorating her new room in a mini skirt.

"Awwww...come on just a little lower." Drake spurred as the girl bend down to pick up a box of things.

"Drake it's 1:30, you've been watching her for an hour. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself already?" Josh questioned.

"You're a genious you know that? Jell-o, I need jell-o. Josh how do you make Jell-o?" Drake asked throwing down the binoculars as he sprinted towards the door.

Two hours and 5 boxes of jell-o later Drake stood waiting outside the door to the grils new house. HOlding what looked what he thought to be jell-o, in it's most primitve form. He rang the door bell and held his breath. She answered a look of surprise and confusion washed over her face.

"Uh…Hi." She said starring at the would be jell-o in Drake's hands. He stood there speechless, for once in his life he could not find the words to woo a girl, he only hopped that his looks would win this one. "Hello? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The girl asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'mDrakeParkerIlivenextdoortoyou.OhandImadethisforyou." He managed to say in one breath.

"Okay…" She stated looking at the pathetic attempt at jell-o in her hands. "I'll just put this here." She stated placing the bowl of jell-o on a side table. "So you're Drake. I'm Sarah." She said holding out her hand for Drake. He stood there dumbfounded and she quickly took her hand back. "I'll make this easy for you Drake, if that is your name. My family and I will come over to your house for dinner, 7 sound okay. Alright seven it is we'll see you then." She said as Drake turned around a look of utter stupidity plastered on his face. "MAILBOX" Sarah yelled but it was too late, Drake managed to stumble into her mailbox. He turned and ran as fast as he could home.

Drake ran into the house and shut the door, very flustered. It took him a second to register what happened. When it hit him that Sarah was coming over for dinner with his family, he ran to the closet and grabbed the vacuum cleaner.

"Oh no, Drake's cleaning something's wrong." Megan said as she and her mom walked through the front door. Mrs. Parker pulled the plug from the vacuum and a dumbfounded Drake started waving the hose around and then proceeded to stare into the nozzle.

"Mom turned it off you boob." Megan stated coyly as she walked out of the room.

"Don't call me a boob." Drake said as he glared at his sister who shrugged.

"Drake what's going on? You never clean, ever. Are you sick?" Mrs. Parker questioned as she put a hand on his forehead.

"Drake's invited the new neighbors over for dinner." Josh gloated from the kitchen.

"Josh be quiet." Drake hissed as he avoided eye contact with his mother.

"Oh that's wonderful Drake, how nice of you." Mrs. Parker beamed as Josh shot Drake an evil glare which was returned with a smirk from Drake.

Drake walked up to his room, there was only an hour before Sarah came over with her family and he needed to find the perfect outfit, and quickly.

JOsh entered their room to find clothes strewn everywhere and more flying through the air.

"Drake? What are you doing?" Josh questioned as he walked over to a very, very, frantic Drake.

"Josh does this make me look fat?" Drake questioned as he looked at the shirt he just put on. Josh just stood there a little dumbfounded. "Yeah you're right it does." Drake decided, just as the door bell rang. "Holy snot she's here already." Drake muttered as he threw on his shirt not noticing it was on backwards and inside out. Josh threw up his hands and followed his step-brother downstairs.

The Melvin's had just arrived outside the Parker house. Mrs. Parker opened the door.

"Hello." Mrs. Parker said as she invited the Melvin's inside.

"We're the Melvin's, I'm Patricia, this is my husband Jeff and my daughter Sarah."

"Nice to meet you come in and I'll introduce you to my family." Mrs. Parker said as she ushered the Melvin's into the living room. "This is my husband Walter my two sons Drake and Josh, and my daughter Megan. I'm Audrey." She said as everyone shook hands. Josh reluctantly tapped Drake on the shoulder and pointed out that his shirt was on inside out and backwards. A very embarrassed Drake quickly took it off and rearranged it.

"Boy's why don't you go entertain Sarah in your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Mrs. Parker said as Drake and Josh took Sarah to their room.

Drake blushed as Josh escorted them upstairs to their room. Sarah was wearing a totally different ensemble then she'd been wearing earlier. She wore dark jeans with a pink and yellow stripped track jacket. Underneath she wore what appeared to be a pink cami.

"And that's how I got rid of my rash." Josh explained as they entered the room.

"Josh I'm sure that she doesn't want to hear about your rash." Drake said to Josh. "She probably wants to hear about more interesting things. Like me for instance." Drake said as he pushed Josh out of his way. "So Sarah…" Drake began but noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Gasping Monkey's! Is that a cherry red Fender Strat with whammy bar, just like the lead singer in Zero Gravity has? Sarah gasped as she ran over to Drake's guitar.

"Yep, that'd be mine." Drake beamed.

"I am now totally jealous of you." Sarah stated still in awe over the guitar."

"So, you're a Zero Gravity fan I take it." Drake said.

"I'm like their number one fan." Sarah elated.

"You know Josh here broke Devin Malone's hand while he was in concert here and I got to play for him. See I won the guitar and Josh blew it up and bought me another one. Long story." Drake explained while giving a coy smile to Sarah the whole time.

"You're the kid that played for Devin Malone? And you had two Cherry red Fender Strats with whammy bars?" Sarah questioned beside herself.

"Yes, and yes." Drake beamed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So you like video games?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah I guess." Sarah shrugged.

"You ever play Speed way Vengeance on Gamesphere?" Josh asked a look of excitement on his face. A look of annoyance on Drakes.

"Yeah, I beat it and beat the secret level too." Sarah said casually.

"Really!" Josh asked.

"Ha, Josh is only on level 3." Drake snorted sitting down on the couch next to Sarah and Josh.

"Shut up Drake it's harder then it looks. How long did it take you?" Josh asked Sarah.

"Two hours." Sarah replied to two very surprised boys.

"How…is…that…possible?" Josh wondered aloud.

"It's easy, a monkey could do it. All you do is follow the directions at the bottom of the screen they tell you exactly what to do."

"Hey sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready." Megan said a look of annoyance on her face. Drake and Josh always got everything, at least she was the one who got them in trouble.

Mrs. Parker beamed as she served Sphaghetti and Josh's world famous meatballs, the very meatballs that saved Drake from an impromtu marriage to Yuka a mere few months ago. The Melivn's were sure to enjoy the meal, not to mention the fact that winning over Jeff (Sarah's dad) would do them a world of good, well it'd at least do Walter one. Jeff was the senior correspondant of Weather Men United, the very company that backed the worlds best Weather Broadcasters. Walter could wait to rub elbows with him.

"So Sarah what do you do for fun?" Mr. Nichols asked.

"I play guitar in a band and I'd like to make music my career, but right now I'm focusing on keeping my A average in school. That's only if music doesn't work out for me, I plan on being a genetic engineer. Drake choked on his garlic bread.

"Ha, you hear that Drake. She's in a band and manages to get better grades than you!" Megan taunted her older brother who in return glared at her.

"So you must be the same age as Drake and Josh." Mrs. Parker changed the subject, preventing any fight that could break out.

"Yep." Sarah replied.

"Say, this is the best meal I've ever had." Mr. Melvin exclaimed. "I might just have to borrow the recipie for your meatballs."

"Really?" Mr. Nichols questioned, he was sure to thank Josh after this one.

"Yeah, this is superb, don't you think Patricia?" Mr. Melvin elated, his wife nodded in agreement.

Audrey gave Walter an affirming smile and Walter knew exaclty what to do.

"Well, my son Josh came up with the recipie, Didn't you Josh?"

Josh swallowed hard, the story behind the meatballs was a rather disheartening one, he looked over at his brother who had already bowed his head. Drake disliked the thought that despite being married to Yuka, he would have been a billionaire.

"Why yes, yes I did." Josh said proudly.

"Really? You're an excellent chef." Mr. Melivn proclaimed. Josh blushed.

"Aw, you don't have to go that far." Josh smiled, a little taken back. He could have just sworn that Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Well if you wouldn't mind we better get going. Got quite a bit more unpacking to do." Mr. Melvin stated as he got up from the table.

"Well thanks for having us for dinner." Mrs. Melvin thanked the Parkers.

"Your welcome it was nice to meet you." Mrs. Parker beamed.

"It was a very nice dinner." Sarah said as she glanced back at Drake who was biting his nails. 


	2. The Let Down

The let down (Episode 2) 

Mrs. Haifer was in the middle of English trying to write notes on the board, while the class was being loud. The principle walked in and Sarah followed close behind him. He handed Mrs. Haifer a note and walked out of the classroom.

"Alright class it seems as though we have a new student…Drake pay attention."

"Oh don't worry it's okay we've already met, she's my neighbor. Hey Sarah." Drake said as he waved to Sarah then proceeded to turn back to the conversation he was having.

"I am so sorry for you dear." Mrs. Haifer said to Sarah who just nodded.

"Alright class as Drake improperly informed us this is Sarah Melvin our new student. Try to make her feel welcome." Mrs. Haifer instructed. "You can take the seat next to Drake. Once again, I am incredibly sorry." she told Sarah.

Sarah took her seat and class continued onward.

* * *

Sarah was in the hallway at her locker about to shut it when she saw Drake casually standing next to her.

"So today's your lucky day." Drake said coolly.

"How so?" Sarah questioned a wry look on her face.

"Because it just so happens that I'm free tonight." Drake grinned.

"Ha, I've heard that one 20 times before. When you find a new pick up line maybe I'll consider it." She laughed.

* * *

Josh was working at the Premiere and Drake as usual was standing at the counter giving Josh a hard time.

"Josh why won't she say yes? I mean how can anyone say no? This has never happened to me before. I mean Josh have I lost my attractiveness?" Drake worried as he paced around the counter.

"Drake would ya calm down, has it ever occurred to you that she might just not be interested?" Josh explained.

"Holy Snot." Drake said grabbing hold of Josh's vest nearly strangling him.

"Would ya mind keeping your hands to yourself?" Josh questioned straightening out his vest.

"Quick how do I look, how's my hair?" Drake questioned frantically.

"Ugh…she's here with Peter Lewis. You're so much better Drake." Josh said while watching Sarah flirt madly with Peter.

"Tell me about it." Drake pouted as the two walked up to the counter.

"Josh, I didn't know you worked here!" Sarah said elated as she placed her purse down on the counter. Drake "accidentally" knocked it onto the floor. They both bent down to pick it up at the same time.

"Why thank you Drake." Sarah said with a falsely sweet voice.

"Oh no problem." he replied. "So you busy tomorrow night?" Drake questioned a hint of hope in his voice.

"Nice try, but I've also seen that one numerous times too." She laughed standing back up with her purse in hand. Peter handed her, her ticket then they went off to see the movie. Drake leaned against the counter and pouted.

* * *

"Peter Lewis, what's so perfect about Peter Lewis?" Drake moaned as he sat on the couch guitar across his lap and a bag of Cheese puffs in his hands.

"Drake would you get over it already?" Josh questioned from the computer. "She's home, would spying on her make you feel any better?" Josh questioned pulling up the shade to reveal Sarah playing her guitar on her bed.

"No." Drake muttered pathetically.

Sarah was putting her books into her locker trying to ignore Drake who was persistently questioning her about her "date" last night with Peter Lewis.

"So what is it you see in Peter Lewis?" Drake questioned as Sarah turned to face him.

"Nothing, he just seemed like a nice guy, who offered to show me around town." Sarah stated closing her locker. "He had a very nice pick up line and it wasn't all too cliché." Sarah stated turning around as Drake grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and just hang out tonight. You could bring your guitar and we could like play together or something. You don't have to if you're busy with school and what not." Drake said as he lowered his head a bit. Josh had given him this idea last night and Drake assumed that since Josh wasn't your go-getting-guy that maybe it might work. Sarah turned around and smiled. Drake took it as a good sign.

"See Drake now if you had said that first time around, I'd have said yes. So in answer to your question I'd love to come over and play guitar with you."

"You would?" Drake implored, shocked that she had finally given in to his demands.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Seven." Drake replied stunned.

"See you then." Sarah said as she turned and walked away. Drake was left to wonder in amazement. She wasn't exactly like the other girls Drake had dated before. She carried herself differently. Sarah didn't want guys to worship her like the girls Drake was used to. She didn't even put herself out there even though she was strikingly beautiful. Drake liked the coyness of her and her ability to hold her own.

* * *

Drake sat on his bed playing a new song on his guitar. He hoped that he could play it for Sarah tonight. Josh was downstairs, Drake had planed it so that Mindy would be over so he and Sarah would have his room to themselves. 

"Hey Drake." said a voice quietly from his doorway. "May I come in?"

"Oh, Sarah. Yeah, you don't have to ask to come in my room you know." Drake stated as he placed his guitar down and jumped off the bed. He walked over to Sarah and grabbed her guitar from her and leaned it against his bed.

"So…how's it going?" Drake questioned as he lead Sarah to the couch. She paused halfway there staring out the window. "What are you looking at?" Drake queried trying to see what she saw.

"Wow, I just realized that I need to move my bed a few feet to the right." Sarah laughed knowing full well what Drake Parker did at night. Drake slightly blushed but was soon over it.

"You know I just realized something too Sarah." Drake stated as he sat down on the couch.

"What's that now Drake?"

"I've concluded that we don't know a lot about each other."

"Did you just use the word concluded?" Sarah teased. She had heard so much about Drake Parker. He was some sort of a god to the kids in school.

"Yeah, so, hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I've heard an awful lot about you Drake Parker." Sarah said turning serious.

"Like what." Drake smiled, he knew that she could of only heard good things.

"Like that you're a womanizer, a slacker, a jerk, an egotistical male. I've heard that you're almost everything that a human being is not."

"Who told you that?" Drake said feeling somewhat hurt, but knowing full well that it was the truth.

"No one in particular, I've just had a lot of girls come up and tell me to beware of you. That breaking heart's is what you do best. But let me tell you Drake, my heart is not yours to break." Sarah avowed intent on letting Drake know she wasn't going to be played by him.

"Sarah, just so you know. Yeah I wanted and still want to date you, I know you know that. But my intent was never to break your heart, just to get to know you better." Drake replied.

"Just so you know Drake there is more then one way to get to know a person and dating isn't the only way." Sarah said now taking in the person who was sitting next to her on the couch. He wasn't the boy that all the girls in school made him out to be. Sure he was partially a womanizer, if he wasn't, dating Sarah wouldn't have been the first thing on his mind. And sure he was a slacker, she knew that the first night they met, and sure he was egotistical, but if it weren't for all the people who worshiped him like he was some African God, he wouldn't be conceited and full of himself. Sarah knew that there was more to Drake Parker then he liked people to know. She knew there was an emotional, human underneath the façade of a macho jerk. Otherwise he couldn't possibly be the amazing musician he was played up to be.

"So are we going to play guitar at all?" Sarah questioned, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them.

"Yeah, um…can I play you a song first?" Drake blushed as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his guitar. "It's not exactly done but this is what I have so far…" Drake began as he plugged his guitar into the amp and started playing a few chords while humming. And he started then to sing the middle part of the song he'd wrote for her,

"If I had the courage I'd ring her bell But if she answered what story would I tell My window's become her picture frame But this painting doesn't even have a name The girl next door is not the girl next door The girl next door is not the girl next door The girl next door is not the girl next door She's the girl I'd stay home for She doesn't know that I'm breathing She doesn't know that I'm alive She doesn't know what I'm dreaming When I see that she's turned out her lights And does she see me like I see her More than just the boy next door…"

He finished as he turned off the amp and took the guitar off his shoulder and placed it against the bed. He was blushing a little and he was suddenly very aware of himself, it was like for once he could control almost everything and it was like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Sarah stood there, it was painstakingly obvious that the song was written about her. She couldn't help but feel part of her now belonged to Drake, but the feeling didn't last long, because Sarah knew full well that falling for anyone, no matter how attractive, or how sweet, or even if they did write a song about her was out of the question.

"So, what did you think?" Drake questioned still unsure of what was to come.

"It was really nice." Sarah whispered as Drake inched closer to her.

"It was about you, you know." Drake stated bluntly, discression not his best asset.

"I figured as much, there's only one girl next door that I know of." Sarah laughed as she found herself face to face with her boy next door.

Drake moved even closer so the two were practically touching. The tension was so thick that a knife couldn't penetrate it. The two just stood there in slience, Drake taking it as an opportunity very gently brushed his lips against Sarahs, wanting to kiss her harder, but not wanting to do anything she didn't. He had at least done something right because Sarah stepped back, her emotions and desires dangled in front of her as she meet the face of a somewhat content Drake. Odd she thought. Drake doesn't look too disappointed that I didn't kiss him. She was startled at that revelation. Without thinking she ran over grabbed her guitar and started towards the door.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." Drake confessed as he walked after her.

"No, Drake don't be. It's not you I swear. I'll explain some other time." She blurted as she turned back towards the door.

"Sarah, you don't have to leave because of what just happened. You never got to play me a song." Drake pushed, he didn't want Sarah to leave just yet.

"Drake, I'm sorry, I've just got to go home and do stuff." She pleaded as she looked at Drake.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Drake said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah replied as she turned around and headed home.

Okay sorry that my chapters are a little short, I'll try to make them longer, but I feel that shorter..not too short chapters add a little suspense, but hey I like keeping it as much of a tv show as I can.

-yours always Mo


	3. That Isn't Possible

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Dan Schneider and the cast and crew of Drake and Josh. I am merely and obsessed teenage girl.

* * *

That's Not Possible

Drake lay on his bed throwing a tennis ball up and then catching it. Josh was sitting on the couch playing his game sphere as usual. The phone that lay next to Josh on the couch began to ring.

"Drake you get it." Josh yelled over to his lazy step brother.

"I'm not here take a message." Drake said as he continued throwing the ball. Josh grunted as he paused the game sphere and picked up the phone.

"Hi, is Drake there?" Sarah asked on the other line.

"Why yes he is Sarah." Josh made so obviously clear so that Drake could hear him. "Oh Drake the phone's for you!" Josh chanted, a content I-just-got-you-brotha look on his face.

"Josh, I said I was busy." Drake moaned as he picked up the phone. It'd been a week since Sarah had been over and Drake had been rejected. It wasn't that he didn't like Sarah, he did, he liked her too much. He had needed the past week to think things over. Sarah had basically punched him in the face, but he would have been lying if he didn't say he expected it.

"Hey." Drake said plainly, his voice conveying the emotions he felt.

"Drake, why haven't you returned my calls?" Sarah questioned knowing full well that answer, but needed to hear it from him.

"I've been thinking." Drake stated.

"Me too, Drake you want to go for a walk or something?" Sarah asked, the tone in her voice made it clear that she watned to tell Drake something.

"Sure, I'll be at your house in a few." Drake said as he hung up the phone and jumped down from his bed.

"Josh I'm going out for a bit." Drake said as he grabbed a dark green track jacked from a chair in the corner of the room. "Tell mom and Dad for me, I'll be home soon." he added as he left a non-observive Josh playing game sphere.

* * *

"Drake, it seems like we haven't seen each other in years." Sarah stated softly as she closed the door to her house. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with pink stars down the right side. Paired with a pair of jeans that were worn in and splattered with paint. Drake suddenly noticed the gigantic bruise on her left arm.

"How'd you manage to get that?" Drake commented on the bruise.

"Oh, that. Well it was a story to be made into a Hollywood film. Girl, in a new house, meets wall. A very tired girl gets up in the middle of the night to go pee. She stumbles around dazed and confused when dum dum dum she meets the wall of her dreams. Smack the wall stands his ground as his foe curses all that is holy and right in this world. Should have won an oscar." Sarah joked, and made Drake laughe. He had forgotten how amazing being with Sarah had been.

"So you wanted to talk?" Drake reminded her as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, night settling in. Sarah shivered a little bit. "You cold? You want my jacket or something?" Drake offered Sarah.

"Thank's Drake." Sarah said as she put on the jacket. It was a little big, but the hopless romantic in her chalked it up to be a big hug. Plus it was still warm from him, she shivered at the thought of being so close to him.

"Drake I was thinking about us." Sarah started, not knowing how to say the words that she desperately needed to say.

"And?" Drake questioned slowly, trying to pry Sarah open.

"And I was thinking about the reasons I gave myself not to date you, or anyone for that matter. And my reasons to not date you seemed incomparable to the reasons why I should date you." Sarah exhausted, feeling relieved that she'd managed to say what was so hard for her to say.

"I don't get it, are you saying you want to date me?" Drake stopped and looked Sarah in the eyes. He couldn't help but notice the truth and fear in them. And he noted how gosh darn cute she looked in his jacket. He just wanted to capture this moment in a bottle and take it around with him. He shoved his hands into his front pockets and Sarah bit her lower lip, the gesture nearly killed him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sarah replied, she kind of shrugged her shoulders as Drake continued looking at her.

"Sarah, you don't have to do that you know." Drake said, feeling as though he'd pressured Sarah in someway.

"No, Drake, I can't deny the feeling's I have for you. When I first moved here I saw you that day with your binoculars and I couldn't help but think that the single cutest guy in the world is watching me, let alone is he my neighbor. Drake every second I'm with you I fall for you more and more, and there's nothing I wanted more than to kiss you back last Tuesday." Sarah ranted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you?" Drake questioned a little perplexed. This whole conversation kidn of confused him, he didn't play along so well with how others felt, but with Sarah he tried to make an exception and understand her. But that wasn't taking him very far.

"Because I told myself that falling for anyone was out of the question and inappropriate at the time, but my reasons why were rash and I can't keep denying what I feel for you." She stated softly a couple tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry about it." Drake soothed as he wipped the tears away with his thumb. "I never left you Sarah,least to say I've been waiting for this to happen. And I'd been thinking to. Sarah you're not like any girl that I've known before. Normally if a girl had rejected me once, I'd have moved on to the second hottest thing in the room, but there was and is something about you. From the start there was. As I said in that song, 'you're the girl I'd stay home for' Sarah I'd wait a lifetime then some to be with you. Yeah I know that you've hear otherwise, but I don't know. That night I felt so bad when you left, I wanted you to just sit erhe on my couch listening to me play guitar all night. I don't know why but I did." Drake explained to Sarah who started to cry a little more which made Drake feel a little guilty.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Drake said calmly as he pulled Sarah into a hug. She couldn't help but noticed how good he smelt, or how safe she felt in his arms.

"No, just what you said Drake. It was so sweet and so not the Drake I've heard about." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder not believing that this moment was happening.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Drake asked with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to ask to kiss me you know." Sarah stated coyly with a small smile on her face. They both laughed and Drake kissed her like he'd wanted to that night and Sarah kissed back like she had wanted to. After they broke the kiss they both stood there in each others embrace, enjoying the moment that made them both feel infinite.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Drake said as he pulled apart from her.

"Okay." Sarah replied still dazed from what just happened. Drake wasn't the normal boy's she was used to. Sure at school he had the same macho, cool guy attitude that she was used to. But take Drake out of school, and away from the people that are so judgemental that he feels he needs to be cool in order to fit in, which was and is sadly true, but take it all away and Drake suddenly becomes human. Because there's no one that he's trying to impress. Sarah relised that early on. She was happy to know that she'd fallen for the right boy this time.

Sarah felt Drakes hand find hers and she noticed how warm and gentile his grasp was. She liked that. Drake noticed how right this felt to him. He wanted to live in this moment for ever. It was a better sensation than playing lead guitar for Zero Gravity.

"Drake, I'm glad I changed my mind." Sarah said as they walked up her porch.

"Same here." Drake stated softly, all the while looking Sarah in the eyes. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled her close deepening the kiss and she gently ran her fingers through his aburn hair. His hand softly caressed her face and she broke away from the kiss. She looked up at him, his hair falling over his eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

"Night Drake." Sarah smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. She opened her door and stepped inside. She watched him walk into his house. She walked upstairs and turned on the Christmas lights in her room and began writing a new song.

* * *

"So did you kiss her?" Josh questioned as Drake walked into their room. It was all too apparent that Josh had stayed up for Drake to come home. He'd been acting a little funny, like he knew something that Drake didn't. But Drake just shrugged it off to being just Josh's boob factor. Drake ignored Josh and started taking off his clothes. He threw on his flannel pajama pants and an old grey tee-shirt.

"Fine don't answer me, but I always tell you when I kiss Mindy." Josh sulked.

"So, I don't always want to hear it, scratch that, I never want to hear it." Drake said grossed out by the thought.

"Well we're brothers, that's what we do." Josh stated with an air of finality.

"Fine if it makes you happy we did kiss." Drake said. "And that's all I'm gonna say. Goodnight." Drake said as he settled down under the covers.

* * *

Okay I'm a little sorry as you know my story format (the way I write) is changing all the time throughout this story. Just deal with it, I promise it'll get better.


End file.
